


Clink Clink, Witch

by skzpresso



Series: Holiday One-Shots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chan is a disaster but he tries his best, Han Jisung is an angel, Kim Seungmin is a "bad boy", M/M, Rated for language and sexual references, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzpresso/pseuds/skzpresso
Summary: It’s the season of Halloween so you know what that means, parties.Jackson always hosts memorable parties, but he goes all out for Halloween. He personally extended an invite to Chan and Minho and tells them to bring as many people as possible.Seungmin didn’t have any reason to go to the party, but he couldn’t convince Minho or Hyunjin to leave him be. So, Seungmin is dressed as the over-done vampire. The whole ten-yards with the teeth, the fangs, and even the cape Hyunjin forced him to wear. He didn’t like parties in general and was going to find a way to ditch early.But Jackson points him to a cute angel that inspires him to stay at the party just a little bit longer.





	Clink Clink, Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I'm super excited to put out this fic and I hope you enjoy reading it! When I was coming up with the plot I immediately knew I wanted to have a Halloween party! It may be a bit early when your first reading this, but it's never to early to get spooky. Make sure to read the other fics in this collection and drop plenty of love to the authors! I know I'm looking forward to reading some of the other styles of parties people write (not going to lie, the fantasy parties seem interesting.) Anyway! On With The Party!

Minho didn’t want to  _ avoid  _ Jackson per se, but he did not want to be invited to that inevitable Halloween party. College parties are wild in general, but Jackson’s were on a whole different level. He’d been the ‘best’ party host since high school. Minho wasn’t a social butterfly, he and his small group of friends intimidated the entire campus; they were actively avoided by nearly everyone. Jackson, however, wanted everyone to come. No matter how popular or unknown someone was. Parties were how you got connections, friendships, regretful hookups, and more. 

So Minho was at the lunch table with his hood up and head down in hopes of Jackson not recognizing him. However, that was short-lived since he knew exactly where Minho and his friends sat during a shared lunch break. He had no problem approaching anyone.

“Minho! How're the classes going?” Jackson slapped him on the back in a friendly gesture but left a stinging sensation instead. Minho rubbed at his shoulder in an attempt to soothe the dull pain.

“Slowly and painfully?” 

“Accurate. Anyway, it’s a week to Halloween. You know what I’m about to ask you guys.” Jackson shifted his weight, about to launch into his party details.

“It’s a no, Jackson. We don’t go to parties.” Someone spoke up and it happened to be Seungmin. 

Seungmin was the central point of this group, along with Hyunjin. 

Those two were the first people to downright intimidate anyone in this batch of students on campus. They look cold and dangerous, never letting outside people see their true colors. It came from a long line of harassment throughout their schooling. The two were friends since middle school, nearly inseparable at the time. They were both well off and their classmates hated them because of it. 

Their houses were vandalized, they were jumped on several occasions by masked students and often sent death threats. They never brought it up with their parents because they didn’t want to cause any trouble, they were both really good kids. They never got scolded by teachers, they did well in class and were respectable. It only made the students angrier.

As they got older and the harassment didn’t seem to slow down, they started fighting back. They stuck by each other’s side so when they were inevitably attacked they stood more of a chance. Hyunjin was wild and reckless, attacking with rage fueling him. Seungmin was calculated and strategic, oftentimes outsmarting whoever he had to defend himself from. 

This lasted all through high school until they moved out of town for college. 

At this campus, no one bothered them because they kept up the same intimidating persona. A few students from their old school wound up at the same college, but they only had heard rumors of Hyunjin and Seungmin being violent attackers. They never heard the whole story. So the rumors spread and no one bothered to learn the truth.

While in college for their freshman year they stayed close together, taking all foundation classes together. They stumbled across Minho and Changbin, two upperclassmen who looked almost as shady as them. However, they were just inherently introverted and carried a lot of social anxiety upon their shoulders. They figured looking unapproachable would save them from some of their worries. 

The four hit it off without a hitch, quickly becoming a known group of people around campus, however not for good reasons. People assumed they were troublemakers and vandalists who couldn’t be trusted. 

People were  _ so wrong.  _

Hyunjin and Changbin were extreme cuddlers, who had sweet laughs and caring attitudes. Seungmin showed his love through sarcastic remarks but soft actions. Minho was the humor of the group, always suggesting something fun or entertaining. They vividly remember the time Minho brought up making and decorating sugar cookies for Easter. 

None of them could bake,  _ at all.  _

Several trays of burnt cookies left them feeling demoralized and unmotivated.

Until Minho smeared icing on Seungmin’s cheek. 

The five began slapping each other with icing, only to throw sprinkles or edible glitter so it had something to stick to and make a  _ bigger  _ mess. It took forever to clean up and the shower was colorful with food dye and glitter by the time they were finished. They found glitter for months. 

Needless to say, this group of people was much kinder than the student body thought.

“You know people will leave if we go, Jackson. We don’t have good cred.” Hyunjin added to Seungmin’s original statement. Jackson scoffed.

“Like I care. I invite  _ everyone.  _ They all know that. You don’t have to stay the whole time. Just come for some epic refreshments and then leave if you want. I’m ordering enough food for the whole campus pretty much and I don’t want leftovers so you better eat your share.” Jackson left them on that note.

If the sun and moon could be present in a room, it would be now. 

Jackson heads over to a table that houses the campus angels. Since it was a pretty big lunch hour there were many different people around. The difference between these two tables was still striking nonetheless.

These guys are typically the teacher’s favorites, as well that the guys that everyone wants to take on a date. People saw them as harmless. They were absolute sweethearts who laughed loudly and unashamed to help others feel happier. They were very radiant.

Jisung, Felix, and Jeongin are the main figures at this table. Chan stays with them because Felix is his cousin and adores the other two. 

The four have a crystal clean reputation of being gentle-hearted. They’re always laughing and smiling when they’re together, and kind to new people. They often take new students under their wing so they don’t get lost or feel out of place. They’re social butterflies. Chan was always seen with the three but wasn’t considered to be part of the unit. He was rough around the edges but didn’t carry the same reputation the other table did.

“Chan! It’s been a minute since I’ve seen you here. Did you start skipping class or something?” Jackson announced as he approached the table. Chan’s shifted his attention to him with a tired half-smile.

“Surprisingly, no. I’ve just had a killer headache the past few days and this lunch area is  _ loud _ .” Chan then motioned towards one table that seemed to be playing an enthusiastic game of… charades? All Jackson could see was one guy swimming like a dolphin on the floor while his friends shout random aquatic animals at him. The lone girl was recording the event. 

“I- Point taken. It’s spooky season boys, you know what that means. It’s party time at my place on Halloween. Dress up, of course. If you three aren’t angels then I’m going to be extremely disappointed.” Jackson motioned towards the three.

“We hadn’t thought of anything yet, but angels do sound promising,” Felix spoke up. 

“I better see you guys there. Chan? Do you think you can take over an open DJ slot? I’ve got Bambam good to handle the end, Hyungwon wants to set up the equipment so he’s taking the first hour. You good to take the middle section?” 

“Totally. I’ll talk with the guys to make sure our playlists don’t overlap.” 

And with that, Jackson’s deed was done. 

\- - -

“I feel like death. I want to go home, but no-” Chan cut off abruptly, “-who are you?”

Minho was chilling in an empty student area, trying to get his homework done like a good student. When out of  _ fucking nowhere  _ comes in Chan who seemed to be annoyed and yelling about something. 

“I could ask you the same. Minho. You are?” Minho asked sharply. 

“Alright, who pissed in your cornflakes? I’m Chan, what’s your problem?”

“My  _ problem _ is you. I was trying to finish my homework when  _ you  _ walk in here, loud as fuck without a care in the world. You didn’t even stop to see if anyone else was here. I’m obviously not who you were looking for either, so get the fuck out if you’re going to continue complaining.” Minho was quick to anger, not wanting to deal with this situation. 

“Ok, calm down. I’m sorry, mate. Genuine mistake. I was looking for my friend Jisung who  _ specifically  _ told me this room.” 

“Round eyes, light blonde hair, and squishy cheeks?” Minho clarified. Chan nodded at the descriptors. “He hasn’t come by yet, wait for him here. If you’re going to be loud though, I’m leaving.” 

“I’m just going to work on a playlist while you finish your homework. I’ve got headphones so it shouldn’t bother you.” Chan emphasizes as he pulls out a laptop and headphones from his bag and began to power it on.

“Playlist?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be taking over a DJ slot at Jackson’s party.” 

“Oh, you’re going? I won’t.” Minho started to resume his homework.

“Why not?” Chan asked quickly, no one ever misses Jackson’s parties. Minho sighed and put his pencil down. He leaned back and folded his arms over his chest.

“Not my scene. My friends and I have a bad image so we don’t want to ruin the vibe.”

“Oh, wait.  _ Lee Minho _ ?” Chan suddenly puts the name to the rumors.

“Yeah, rings a bell now, doesn’t it?”

“Shit, you’re friends with Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Changbin right?” 

“Yep, that’s the fam.” Chan pretended to gag. 

“Ew, no one says that anymore.” Minho laughed loudly, surprising Chan.

“What’s your point?” Minho said with a tone of impatience.

“You’re not like what they say.”

“I know. I’m pretty fucking funny and clumsy and love my cats too much.” Chan laughed as he imagined Minho with an armful of cats. 

“Convince your people to go to the party, you’ll have fun. If something goes wrong just find me or Jackson, we’ll straighten it out.” Chan offered. Minho looked off in thought as he picked up the pencil once more. 

“I’ll do my best.” Minho thought that it was worth a shot.

\- - -

“Alrighty, boys. Listen. We’re going to Jackson’s party whether you want to or not. I’m picking out the costumes too,  _ you will not stop me _ .” Minho said at the next lunch period. Seungmin snorted while listening to Minho. 

“ _ You  _ can go. I’m staying at home. There’s no reason for me to be at a party.” 

“What if you meet the perfect girl?” Minho tried to entice Seungmin.

“Bitch, I’m gay?” Minho dragged his hand down his face, he really can’t believe he forgot. He’s never seen Seungmin with anyone so it was only natural to forget, Minho tried to reason.

“ _ Guy _ . I’m a dumbass, forgive me.” 

“We know you’re a dumbass, it’s part of your charm,” Changbin muttered around a mouthful of trail mix. Minho slapped his arm in response, it seemed like it should hurt but Changbin only laughed.

“Mind if I join today?” A low voice rang out from behind Minho, effectively startling him. He jumped high enough he nearly collided with Chan’s chin, earning laughs from the table.

“If you can keep frightening Minho, you’ve always got a spot here. What brings you to the quoted  _ dark side,  _ Chan?” Hyunjin interrogated. He leaned forward onto the table, his eyes shining with curiosity. Chan had to admit it was pretty nerve-wracking to be stared at with such intensity.

“Well, hear me out completely on this.” Chan gained their word for now. “Jackson’s party is free for all, we all know this. Epic house parties that go down in history. I know you guys have a jacked reputation and I’m not sure why. Not gonna ask because that would be rude. I met Minho yesterday and he cracked for  _ just  _ a moment so I could see his true self. So I know you all are all good people. Go to the party,  _ show  _ people you’re better than a fucking rumor. You don’t have to have some tough guy rep if you’re all model students.” Chan noticed the unwavering faces. Changbin sighed. 

“We appreciate the pep talk, Bang, but one party isn’t going to put us on everyone’s nice list. People legit think we’re murderers or some shit.” 

“Chan! Why aren’t you sitting with us? These guys are creepy and old looking.” Jisung whined as he wrapped Chan in a hug from behind, hooking his chin on Chan’s shoulder

“Excuse you, I’m your age, princess.” Seungmin shot back to Jisung who looked off-put. He seemed to shrink behind Chan when Seungmin refused to break eye contact.

“I understand you want to talk to your friend, but don’t say shit that’ll get you in trouble, kid. Real-world people don’t take kindly to that.” Hyunjin added. 

“Jisung, seriously. You know you can’t say that. Relax, I’ll get to you guys in a minute. I needed to talk to some more  _ friends  _ of mine.” Chan said as he shooed away Jisung. “I’m sorry about him, he doesn’t watch his mouth enough. He’s gotten in trouble for that very thing before.” 

“It’s fine, Chan.  _ That’s  _ why we won’t go to the party.” Hyunjin explained. It made sense to Chan, if they got that reaction unprompted then it could get worse at the party. 

“Hold on. Let me see one last thing. Not everyone can be convinced you're terrible monsters.” Chan said as he sprinted over to the table that had Jisung and two others. Chan was gesticulating to the table and one stood up and followed Chan back to their table. 

“This is Jeongin. Literally a sweetheart. Tell them exactly how you see them. Be honest. I want to see something. There’s no way everyone thinks you’re evil.” 

“This is about to dampen our spirits fam, get the tissues.” Minho started. 

“You guys are supposedly troubled students, right?” The table nodded, chances are they've heard whatever Jeongin was about to say. 

“I went to school with Hyunjin and Seungmin.” The two mentioned nearly spit their food out in surprise. Their eyes went wide, Chan looked confused. 

“I know what happened to get you two to this point. I happened to see you when you were open about yourselves. I  _ know  _ you aren’t bad guys, you never were.” Hyunjin and Seungmin were still gaping in shock. Hyunjin’s hand gripping Seungmin’s thigh tight enough to leave a bruise, but he was only grounding himself. 

“I- What? Do you know? No one knows.” Hyunjin explained. 

“I don’t want to tell you this but my dumbass cousin was involved in the harassment. That’s how I know. He’s not doing well, by the way, he’s in rehab.” Jeongin mentioned. 

“I’m leaving. I don’t want to be reminded of this. I won’t be reminded of this. Let me see your face around my table tomorrow and I’ll put you in your place, kid.  _ Don’t  _ test me.” Seungmin growled as he left the lunch area with a dark aura surrounding him. 

“I’ll go cool him off. Jeongin? Right? Don’t take this personally, okay? You’re a good kid with a kind heart, I know you meant well. Seungmin will see it eventually. Go on back to your table.” Changbin explained, leading Jeongin by his arm to the table. He has always been the diffuser for situations like this.

“What- the  _ fuck _ was that?” Chan was seriously confused and out of the loop. 

Hyunjin took his time to explain what happened, leaving Chan in a state of shock. 

“I am so sorry. I’m really messing this up, aren’t I? All I wanted to do was help you guys get a better rep. I pissed off your best friend.” Chan was working himself up over the previous events. He dropped his head to the table with a resonating thud. Hyunjin soothingly rubbed Chan’s back. 

“As we’ve said, we know you mean well. In fact, I’ll try to talk Seungmin into going to this Halloween party.” Hyunjin said with finality. “In other words, we’re going too.” He gestured to the table. Chan’s shoulders sank in relief.

“Like hell, I’m getting into costume to only get drunk, confused, and hungry,” Changbin whined.

“Just go as a vampire. That’s what I’ll do.” Hyunjin stated as if it were common sense.

“I call being the sexy vampire.” Minho perked up at the mention of costumes.

“What if  _ I  _ want to be the sexy vampire?”

“Just  _ both  _ be the sexy vampire. Seungmin and I will be the cliche vamps.” 

\- - -

A week later, and it was the day of the party. It was the day of Halloween, it started at eleven and was encouraged to end at three the next morning. Minho, Changbin, and Seungmin were all piled onto Hyunjin’s bed as they sorted through their clothes to make the costumes. 

“If you put me in anything other than black skinny jeans and a black top I’m going to scream,” Seungmin said as an empty threat. In response, Changbin lightly danced his fingers along Seungmin’s sides, immediately receiving the giggles he was looking for. The rest laughed along with Seungmin until Changbin decided he had enough. He laid his head back down on Seungmin’s lap, who began combing through his hair without hesitation.

Hyunjin and Minho were already figured out, they were both going to sport a red velvet button-down shirt that was deeply opened. As well as leather skinny jeans and dress shoes. Their accessories were just chains on their belts and a necklace. 

The three cliche vampires had no clue what to do and would probably struggle to agree on one uniform costume. 

“Ok, white button-down.” Changbin started his statement, only for Seungmin to cover his mouth. 

“Ew, next.” Changbin pried his hand off his face to continue.

“ _ White  _ button-down, red vest?” Changbin pressed onward.

“Red button-down, black vest.” Seungmin raised. 

This argument went on for at least another hour before the three had their costumes figured out. They settled on the original idea of red button-downs and a black vest, as well as skinny jeans and black shoes. 

“Seungmin, you’re going to wear these skinny jeans. They look nice on you.” Hyunjin handed Seungmin a pair of his jeans, ones ripped extremely high upon the thigh. 

“Do you want me to get laid or something? These are way too sexy for my vibe.” Hyunjin looked unbothered by the attitude. He knew Seungmin long enough to know he wasn’t genuinely upset.

“Excuse me, you’ll look too similar to Changbin if you don’t.” 

“Changbin’s wearing a fishnet tank top under his shirt and a buckled choker. Do I look like I want to wear these?” Seungmin aggressively shook the jeans in his grasp as Hyunjin looked indifferent to the whining. 

“I could put you in something more similar to mine. You get the cape too.” 

“ _ Ooo,  _ I get the  _ fucking cape.  _ The glorified  _ trash bag.”  _ Seungmin was not thrilled. Hyunjin slapped the back of his head to get him quiet.

“Cut it, Minnie. Go get dressed.”

Hours pass and it’s finally time to arrive at the party. 

Hyunjin and Minho looked ethereal. Both decided to wet-style their hair and do a dark smokey eye. Hyunjin even went a step farther and was wearing dark red  _ lipstick _ . They both had applied some type of body shimmer to their exposed chest, nearly giving Changbin a heart attack. He said something about the shimmer amped up the look to the next level.

Changbin went with parted hair and some light makeup, he didn’t have enough patience to deal with Hyunjin or Minho applying it. Seungmin had the most makeup of the two cliche vamps, considering Hyunjin always did Seungmin’s makeup. He did, however, fight with Hyunjin on the lipstick. They both settled in between with lip _ gloss _ . Hyunjin managed to get Seungmin to don an almost opaque red lip gloss since he couldn’t get the lipstick on him. 

The four piled into Minho’s car, who was also set to be the designated driver. Minho was not a big fan of drinks so he naturally became the driver of choice. 

Arriving at Jackson’s place was always interesting. 

Jackson truly went all out for Halloween, New Year’s, and Valentine’s Day. The three always having the biggest turn-out. The outside of his place always looked the part too. 

Skeletons and carved, illuminated pumpkins were everywhere, as well as spider-webs and fog machines all around the entrance to give the right vibe. Dark red and orange lighting was the connecting feature from the outside to the inside. 

Jackson had a grand place for these things. It was an old family house that he and his family moved out of, but still owned and used for big parties like this. Jackson was a party man by blood. His parents constantly holding work-based parties at the very same location.

They come across the drink counter first, which was hilariously named the “Potions Counter.” 

Jackson had ties everywhere, so a few of his friends were bartenders, the usual ones at that. Johnny and Jaehyun were at almost every party, joined by Yuta at popular parties. 

Once they made it to the open living area, it was  _ wild.  _

The music was loud, the bass was thumping hard enough you could feel it through your shoes and into your chest. The lighting was dim but the flashing lights made it to where you could see you’re surrounding enough to get around. People have crammed on the dance floor already, Hyungwon seemed to start strong. They were only an hour into the party, and people seemed to be hammered. Pre-drinking must have been part of the routine for today. 

“This is sick. I’m kind of glad we came. Look at the snack bar.” Changbin pointed over excitedly to a stretch of tabled covered in food. Jackson dolled out a ton of money for this party if the food was any indicator.

“Well, he did say to eat our share,” Hyunjin remembered with a smirk. The two raced over to the food without a second thought. 

The fog machine was on inside as well. It wasn’t crazy thick, but the hazy look enhanced the vibe. Minho and Seungmin looked around debating on their next move when Jackson and Chan emerge from the crowd. 

Minho nearly died then and there. Chan wasn’t in costume, but he was dressed up. He had a very similar style to Minho’s outfit, but a slightly sheer white top instead. He must have been dancing considering he was sweating, but it adds a glow to his skin. 

“Quit drooling,” Seungmin whispered once the two approached them.

“You decided to come! I’m still really sorry about last week.” Chan directed at Seungmin. He only shrugged and offered a smile before accepting the apology. Chan smiled widely and dragged them both to the center of the crowd. 

The two began dancing out of survival, these people were vicious. Seungmin lost count of how many songs passed from when he got to where he was currently at. Chan was a bit tipsy, enjoying Minho’s company more than Seungmin cared to see. He managed to dance his way  _ out  _ of the mass of people and went over to Changbin and Hyunjin. 

The two were grabbing drinks themselves, looking extremely worn out already. 

“You two seemed to have been dancing.” Seungmin pointed out, noticing Hyunjin’s once wet- _ styled  _ hair was now just  _ wet.  _

“Of course. Where’s Minho?” Changbin asked.

“No clue, Chan was eye-fucking him and I had to go.” Changbin laughed at the image. Changbin and Seungmin couldn’t seem to escape it anyway. They saw a pair sitting near the bar area making out, rather graphically.

“Ok, what the fuck. Let’s go back to dancing. I can’t handle seeing  _ that _ .” Changbin said, ushering Seungmin back to the dance floor so they didn’t have to see what was next. 

While on their mission to get to the dance floor, Jackson stopped them before they got too far. They moved off to the side so they would get run over by the next rush of people so they could talk. 

“Hey, some angel is chilling on my patio. He looks lonely. Can one of you go make sure he’s not going to cry or something?” He asked the two. 

“I’m not good with sad people, you go Minnie.” Changbin sacrificed Seungmin to Jackson, who was already pushing him to the patio door. 

Seungmin could see the guy through the sliding glass door. He was dressed in all white. Seungmin could tell the guy was on the smaller side, he was shorter than him and had a tiny waist emphasized by a corset-style belt. Not going to lie to himself, Seungmin found it very attractive. The white silk dress shirt adding to the prettiness. 

The wings? Sucked. They looked like the twenty dollar pair you buy online thinking they’ll be okay but wind up getting wrinkled in the mail. 

Seungmin could look past that horrible mistake and take in the rest though. He decided to approach as slowly as possible. 

“Hey, you okay?” Seungmin asked as he closed the door, not wanting to scare the guy. Sadly, he dropped his drink in fright. When he turned around it was the same face that called him creepy last week. “Jisung.” 

His hair was gently waved and had a bit of gold glitter in it, his makeup minimal as well. The simplicity of it all simply added to his natural attractiveness.

“Why are you asking? I remember the last time you saw me you looked like you wanted to throw me out the window.” Jisung scoffed. It took all of Seungmin’s willpower to not say something rude in response. He took a deep breath before he continued.

“I’m here because someone was worried about you. How long have you been out here?” Seungmin finally made it across the patio and stood next to Jisung. 

“An hour I think? I don’t really like parties.” Jisung said, looking at his spilled drink. 

“I don’t like them either. Here, I’ll get you another drink. I’ll be right back.” Seungmin goes to turn around but Jisung grabs hold of his arm. Jisung looked up at him, a bright smile crossing his face. Seungmin didn’t expect him to be so touchy.

“I’ll come with you.” He said he was still holding onto Seungmin’s arm through the crowd of people. When they arrived at the bar, Johnny was already waiting for the next party goer. 

“What do you need? I can make just about anything you want, or do you want something new and exciting _ . _ ” Johnny said, smiling at the themed pun. 

“You know what? Something new, and two please.” Seungmin answered, Johnny immediately making the drinks. Jisung and Seungmin didn’t have to wait long for the drinks to be made and headed back to the patio. The two once again had to wrestle their way through the crowd, but making it to the patio with a full drink was a chore. They both managed to make it with more than half their drink, so it was deemed a success.

They sat down at an outside table across from each other. At first, they avoided interacting. The party serving as both a distraction and background noise

“I’m guessing you’re a vampire?” Jisung initiated an actual conversation. 

“ _ Cliche  _ vampire. Hyunjin and Minho went the sexy route while Changbin and myself went cliche.” Seungmin attempted to explain. 

“Hyunjin? The tall one, right? Thick eyebrows? Always has a manicure?”

“Yeah, that’s him. I tell him he doesn’t  _ need  _ a manicure.” 

And their conversation went from there. The two managed to talk and open up through their drink, Jisung eventually moved to sit next to Seungmin and leaned against him. Even pressed against him, Jisung was very light. They shared some of their favorite stories and fond memories. They laughed more than Jisung had ever heard from Seungmin. 

“You’re not as bad as I thought. I’m sorry I judged you.” Jisung admitted. Seungmin took a moment to answer, which worried Jisung at first. He couldn’t tell if he crossed a line.

“It’s not the first time. Life makes you a certain way.” Seungmin took a long swig of his drink, setting the empty cup down. 

“Tell me how life made you seem bitter and cold.” 

Seungmin did. He told him everything that’s ever happened to him and Hyunjin, and the rest of his friends. Suddenly Jisung realizes that he contributed to it. Not directly, but he never reached out to the isolated group. He fell victim to believing rumors that weren’t true. Seungmin and Hyunjin were scared for their lives and began defending themselves, Minho and Changbin have a limited social battery and put up walls to be left alone to recharge. 

Once Seungmin was done telling his story the two sat in tense silence. After a few minutes, something happened. Shocked would be an understatement when Seungmin realized Jisung had kissed his cheek. The press was gentle but sincere, barely-there yet stinging his skin, and cool at first but left a fire behind. The random display of affection caught Seungmin off guard, flushing his skin. He was hoping Jisung didn’t notice. 

“Did that… bother you? That must have been so weird.” Jisung slouched down into his seat. Seungmin isn’t sure what came over him. He wanted to blame the drink he had, but it wasn’t nearly strong enough to intoxicate him yet. 

Seungmin took Jisung’s jaw between his fingers and brought their faces close together. Their noses brushed and Jisung could feel the intensity Seungmin was looking at him with. It was a silent question but one Seungmin didn’t have to wait for an answer for. Jisung closed the small distance between their lips gently. Jisung began to pull back since Seungmin wasn’t responding, but a hand hooked under his thigh and pulled him up onto the taller’s lap. 

Jisung felt himself become extremely flustered but didn’t have time to voice it before Seungmin claimed his lips in a bruising kiss. Jisung rested his hands on Seungmin’s shoulders as he felt a strong grip tighten on his hips. He could only imagine how deep of a bruise he’ll have. He couldn’t help but whine into the intense kiss that left him breathless. Seungmin took that opportunity to slip his tongue past Jisung’s lips and savoring the sweet taste of the drinks he had through the night. 

Jisung had never kissed someone so intensely before and found himself wanting more. He grabbed Seungmin’s collar and angled his head in an attempt to deepen the already passionate kiss. Seungmin’s tongue in his mouth felt heavenly. Before he could stop himself he sucked harshly on the intruding tongue and earned a sound close to a moan from the other.

When the two separated for air Seungmin immediately noticed how swollen Jisung’s lips had become. They were a deep red and incredibly glossy from the heated kiss. He was a bit dizzy from the extended lack of air but didn’t regret it. 

“That- You- Wow.” Jisung stammered out. Seungmin laughed breathlessly as Jisung slid off his lap and back to his chair. “That was hot. I’m sorry if I came off too strong.” 

“No! I mean, I obviously enjoyed it. I kissed you. I was just surprised, stuff like that doesn’t happen to me.” 

“You’ve never been in a relationship? Or on a date?” Jisung asked, even though he hadn’t either.

“No, people don’t  _ like  _ me Jisung. They think like you did.” Jisung realized that now that he’d said it. If someone as positive as Jisung believed he was a bad guy, most people probably did too. 

“I think you’re cute though. You’re funny, attractive, you have a really pretty smile too.” Jisung found himself complimenting the taller, who was only turning a darker shade of red. 

“It’s funny we met here though a good note. We started over, I would say. And in all places, it was at Jackson’s party.” Jisung continued.

“Is one of his parties really complete if a relationship hasn’t formed, though?” Seungmin smirked at the thought. Jisung hummed as he leaned into Seungmin once again.

“You’re right, but who said this is a relationship?” 

“We could work on that? If you wanted?” Seungmin shyly suggested. 

“If I can keep kissing you like that? Hell yes.” Jisung negotiated. Seungmin laughed at his honesty but pressed a quick kiss on his lips in response. 

“Alright. Let’s go find our people though. I’m just hoping Chan and Minho aren’t  _ actually  _ fucking.” Seungmin stood up to go find his friends. Jisung gasped at the statement and jumped up next to him. 

“What!” 

“With the way that they were looking at each other earlier? It was bound to happen.” Seungmin explained with a grimace. Jisung’s face waded in disgust as he tried to shake the mental image as much as possible. Chan was important to him, he didn’t want to think of that.

“If I walk in on Chan fucking someone I’m blaming you. I do  _ not  _ want to see that. Let me call him and see if he answers.” Jisung pulled out his phone and dialed Chan, putting it on speaker. 

It rang a few times before he accepted the call. 

“ _ What Jisung? _ ” Chan sounded displeased to have been called.

“I just wanted to know if you still wanted me to drive you home.” 

“You drive?” Seungmin whispered so Chan couldn’t hear. Jisung nodded smugly. 

“ _ Uh- I don’t really- know _ .” Chan managed to say. 

“Are you getting laid?” Jisung nearly shouted. “And you still answered the phone?”

“ _ I told him to _ .” A new voice piped in, hoarse and low. 

“Minho. Really.” Seungmin deadpanned. “What did I tell you, Jisung.” 

“Ugh, whatever. I can take Seungmin home, I want to leave early. Bye.” Jisung hung up the phone with disgust. 

Seungmin and Jisung made their way out. Jisung immediately asked for directions so he wouldn’t get lost. The ride was quiet, the radio playing at a low volume. It wasn’t uncomfortable though, the silence was relaxing. 

“This the place?” Jisung asked a few minutes later as he pulled onto the curb. 

“Yeah, thanks for giving me a ride. I appreciate it.” Seungmin said as he opened the door to get out. Jisung grabbed his arm to catch his attention.

“Wait, before you go. Can I get your number?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You've already experienced the party? Tell me how was it! Please let me know if there are any errors so I can fix them up before the next guests arrive, it needs to be in tiptop shape!
> 
> In all honesty, thank you for reading this fic. I wrote this entire thing in one sitting when I first got the go-ahead to write, and I only edited it about a week or so ago. It's sadly not the best thing I've ever written but it got me out of my writer's block! Thank you to the creators of this fic fest, it was an awesome experience to party with you guys! Hopefully, the other authors had just as much fun as I did while writing their stories!
> 
> Update (9/8/2020): Due to recent events, I have decided to go through and completely remove someone from all of my fics. It's something I had been thinking about doing anyway and figured it would be best to do it now. Thank you.
> 
> [Main Twitter](https://twitter.com/decaf_skzpresso)  
[Writing Twitter](https://twitter.com/skzpresso)


End file.
